Afterglow
by PachuaSunrise
Summary: Three years have passed since Ino has been sent on a topsecret mission. When she returns everything has changed. Sakura is pregnant with Sasuke. The Akatsuki is defeated. Even Chouji has a girl. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

a/n Hello, this is my first Naruto fic

**a/n Hello, this is my first Naruto fic. I thought of this concept when I saw how many Ino haters there were. This girl obviously doesn't get enough love and I thought it would be interesting to write a story about her. **

_Tap, tap_ Tsunade tapped a pen on her desk. This was the day she had been dreading for three years. It was three years ago she had sent Yamanaka Ino on a top-secret s-rank mission. Ino at this time of crisis was the only ninja who fit the qualifications for this mission. Tsunade would have preferred to send a Jounin, but at the time she could not afford to send one. With the Akatsuki and Orochimaru in frenzy all Jounin were currently dispatched. In the heat of all of this chaos Tsunade was presented an offer that she could not refuse.

A customer came willing to pay a staggering amount to have the head of a clan killed. The clan leader was slowly imprisoning the entire village and was killing off people left and right. The mission took place in the Lightning Country. The customer informed Tsunade that the clan's leader had a taste for younger girls usually in their teens. The customer also told Tsunade that it would be best for her to send someone that was not a virgin seeing as the ninja would definitely have to sleep with the clan leader and possibly other men.

Tsunade knew that the money from this mission could benefit the village drastically. But who could she send that was in their teens and not a virgin? She considered Sakura but knew it would be too cruel to send her away at the time; she also did not meet the qualification. Hinata and TenTen also did not meet her needs. There was only one person who in this time of chaos who fit the qualifications. That person was none other than Yamanaka Ino.

Shizune walked into Tsunade's office and immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Tsunade what's wrong?" Shizune asked as she rushed to her mentor's side.

"Nothing of great importance. It's just that Yamanaka Ino is coming home by the end of the week"

"Oh, I'm sure she will be caused great distress when she sees how the village is now"

"It might be heartbreaking for her to see that she has already lost to Sakura in the quest for power and love" Tsunade sighed as she slung back a swig of whiskey.

"Who knows, maybe Ino is stronger now. After this mission we should consider her for ANBU" Shizune said as she struggled to get the bottle of whiskey away from Tsunade.

"That may be true Shizune. Only time will tell about how she adjusts to the changes in the village. At least everything is peaceful" Tsunade said as she took back the bottle.

"For now" Shizune mumbled. She then gave up trying to take the bottle away from Tsunade and proceeded to leave the room.

"The poor girl might have a heart attack when she sees a pregnant Sakura and that almost everyone from her class is in a happy relationship" Shizune thought as she stepped out of the office and began to fly across the roofs towards her apartment.

Glancing at the sleeping man next to her Ino quickly began to put her bra and panties back on her toned body. Quietly slipping on her shorts and tee shirt Ino began checking her checklist in her head.

"I've got everything ready for my escape. My weapons pouch is on my thigh, my backpack is by the window, and Kisuke is sleeping soundly" Ino thought as she put on her shoes.

Kisuke was the head of the infamous Suou family. He was a the very reason why Ino had been working so hard to get into the inner workings of the clan. Three years ago Tsunade had sent her on this mission to assonate Suou Kisuke. Ino could remember being told that she would be gone for three years on a top-secret mission like it was yesterday.

--Flash Back--

_Ino proudly waltzed into Tsunade's office. She was excited that she had been chosen for a top-secret mission. She couldn't wait to rub in Sakura's face that her own mentor had chosen her over her apprentice. Ino stood in front of Tsunade and waited till she was given the okay to sit down. As soon as she had sat down Tsunade began to speak with a firm tone._

"_Ino, I'm correct in assuming you're not a virgin? Based on your medical files it shows that one year ago you were admitted to the hospital and treated for wounds caused by rape." Tsunade said as she read Ino's file. She couldn't help but notice that the young girl had tears running down her face._

"_You are correct Tsunade" Ino said through her tears._

"_It also says that no one was charged for raping you. Your file states that you could not remember who did it but only remembered them saying "Shh, Ino everything will be alright" Tsunade said as she looked as the young ninja. Ino could only muster a nod._

"_As you know I have prepared you a mission. This mission is top-secret and will take roughly three years. You are to go to the Lightening Country and infiltrate the inner workings of the Suou clan. Once the clan trusts you, you are to assonate the clan's leader Kisuke. To do this you will have to sleep with men in the clan. It cannot be avoided it must be done. You are to only take a small weapons pouch and a change of clothes. A guide will be waiting for you at the gate at six pm tonight. Your guide will take you to the edge of your target village and then leave you. You are to then find some way to infiltrate the clan and kill Kisuke. The customer is paying a very large sum and this mission must succeed. Do you understand the mission at task?" Tsunade asked._

"_I do Tsunade. I promise you I will not fail" Ino said as she brushed her tears away from her face. _

_With that said Ino quickly left the room to prepare for the mission._

--Flash Back--

Ino winced as she thought about how scarred she was when she first arrived at the village. All she had to do to meet someone from the clan was go to a restaurant. She then slept with many of the men in the clan and slowly gained notice from the clan's leader.

Kisuke dubbed her his official girlfriend half a year ago. At first Io thought Ino could finish him off right then, but much too her dismay guards stood behind the bedroom door every night. This was the first night they had trusted her enough to leave the door unattended. Of course her telling Kisuke that the guards bothered her didn't hurt either.

Ino grasped the cool kunai from her pouch. The metal was unfamiliar to her. It had been so long since she had to hold one. Glancing down at Kisuke, Ino took a deep breath. She couldn't deny that Kisuke was an attractive man.

His skin was a tan brown and was covered with many scars. His face was slightly weathered from his thirty years on the planet. His dark blue eyes held an ambitious sparkle that could rival Naruto's. His shaggy brown hair was currently plastered to his sweaty forehead.

Ino smiled as she thought about how kind he has been to her. He bought he marvelous kimonos and lavished her with gifts. He promised her that once he settled a dispute with a rival clan that they would get married and that they would have lots of children. It slightly pained Ino since she knew that his dreams would never come true.

Ino stole one last kiss from his chapped lips before she slit his throat. Making it a quick cut Ino avoided Kisuke making any noise. His burgundy blood soon covered the pale satin sheets. Not taking another minute Ino quickly hopped out the window and into the cool night air. She knew she would have about four hours before the guards noticed anything odd. By then she would be long gone.

Clad in only spandex shorts and a tight white shirt Ino bounded through the trees. Welcoming the feeling of the wind wiping past her face Ino put more chakra into her feet to speed her up

She had heard many rumors about the village hidden in the leaves. She learned that Sasuke had killed Itachi and that the Akatsuki was dead. Ino was surprised to learn that Naruto was now a respected ninja and was well on his way to becoming the next Hokage.

Adrenaline filled her veins as she thought about finally being able to sleep in her own bed.

"I wonder how everyone is? Sakura is probably a nurse by now. Shikamaru must be Jounin by now. Chouji is probably fatter than ever" Ino couldn't help but snicker at that last thought.

"I hope everyone will recognize me still" Ino thought.

Ino had noticed how much she had changed. Spending so much time with the Suou clan had really benefited her in some ways. She was no longer the shallow girl she had once been. Being with a large family such as the Suou's had thought her a lot about considering others.

Ino's appearance was also slightly different. Her golden blonde hair had turned into an almost white color. Her body had matured from her younger days. Ino had curves that most women would kill for. But Ino was no longer flamboyant about her looks. She hadn't been since she was fourteen. She hadn't been since the night she was raped.

Ino shuddered as she thought about that night. Even though she tried so hard Ino could only remember one thing.

Ino remember that she had been closing the flower shop up. It was past midnight and she was shutting the storeroom door when she felt someone behind her. Before she could react she felt the person's warm breath on the back of her neck. "_Shh, Ino everything will be alright_". After that everything was blank. The next thing she knew was that she was in the hospital with a horrible pain in her lower body.

Ino pushed that horrible thought from her and continued to make her way to leaf. Making camp by a river Ino rested for a few hours. After resting she continued to leaf. By sundown of the next day Ino had arrived in her old village.

**a/n That was a short chapter to begin with. So yes this fan fic will deal with rape. Later in the fic it will also have violence. PLEASE REVIEW they help me continue to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n THANK YOU for the reviews

**a/n THANK YOU for the reviews. I love each and every one. I apologize for future spelling/grammatical errors. This is chapter two.**

Shadows danced across the gate as Ino approached it. The high stonewalls seemed to taunt Ino with every step she took. They seemed to ask "_Where have you been Yamanaka?_". A deep voice boomed from above.

"_What is your name and what is your agenda with the village hidden in the leaves?"_ the voice asked.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I have just returned from a mission" Ino stuttered out.

"I'm afraid your name is not on the list for ninjas returning from missions" the voice boomed out.

"I've been gone for three years, please let me in" Ino pleaded.

"I believe you Miss. Yamanaka, but I will have to send an escort with you. The escort will lead you straight to the Hokage's office" The voice stated.

Immediately the gate began to slowly creep open. Filled with relief Ino darted in. The familiar smell of the village invaded her senses. Paper lanterns of every color were strung across the streets. A lone man stood in the streets with his hands in his pockets. The man was concealed by shadows. The only visible item was the dim glow from the ember of his cigarette. Ino felt déjà vu when she saw his shadow.

"You took up Asuma's bad habit Shikamaru?" Ino asked with her hands on her hips.

"Ino is that really you?" Shikamaru asked as he stepped closer.

"Of course it is I still look the same" Ino chuckled sarcastically as she looked at her reflection in a store window.

Ino's thin white tee shirt was drenched with sweat and clung to her body. A plain navy bra shown through her damp shirt. Navy spandex shorts hugged her lower half and hardly left anything to the imagination. Ino's blonde hair was cascading down her back in ringlets.

"Of course you do. Come on I want to get this over with" Shikamaru said as he pulled Ino towards their destination.

"Try to contain your excitement Shikamaru" Ino mumbled as the duo began to hop across various roofs.

"This village hasn't changed at all since I left" Ino thought as she continued to follow Shikamaru.

Growing used to the awkward silence Ino peered down at the village she had ran away from. Every street corner held a memory. Memories of Team 10 flooded her mind. A dumb smile appeared on Ino's face as she thought of their many adventures.

--FLASH BACK--

_Team Ten sat in a corner booth towards the back of a barbeque restaurant. In front of Asuma and Shikamaru was stack of ribs. Ino's plate held a small salad with light dressing. Chouji's didn't have one plate, he didn't have two or three or even four, instead five large plates full of various meals lay before the young man. _

"_Chouji, maybe if you didn't eat such a disgusting amount of food you might have a girlfriend" Ino sneered._

"_Maybe if you didn't eat like a rabbit Sasuke would ask you out" Chouji snickered as he began to feast on a rack of ribs._

_As Ino's face turned into a bright tomato, Shikamaru and Chouji exchange high fives._

"_Ino, Chouji is right to a certain extent. You don't need to starve your body just to impress some boy," Asuma said in a parental like tone._

"_What would you know? Have you ever been a teenage girl?" Ino said with venom._

"_Personally I like a girl with a bit of meat on her bones" Shikamaru stated as he ate._

"_Who cares about your opinion Shikamaru?" Ino screeched from across the table._

"_I hate to break up this little love session but we do have a mission" Asuma said as he rose from the table._

--FLASH BACK--

"Ino are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino nodded and was surprised to learn that she was standing on a rooftop gazing at the stars with an absent mind.

"I only dazed off. I'm sure you could relate" Ino said playfully as she darted towards Tsunade's office.

"Hn" was Shikamaru's reply.

--

Ino clumsily landed on the steps of the Hokage's office. Brushing dirt off of her knees Ino turned to face Shikamaru.

"We should catch up sometime Shikamaru" Ino smiled sincerely

"Yeah sure we'll catch up sometime," Shikamaru mumbled as he turned to leave.

"Bye" Ino said to no one.

Darting up the stone steps Ino made her way towards the domed building. Navigating through the winding hallways Ino was stopped two men. The men were breathing heavily and blocked the hallway to Tsunade's office.

"Now what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a horrible place like this?" the man with his mask covering his chin asked.

"Are you lost? I can take you back to my house if you want?" A man with a white strip covering his nose asked.

"If you wouldn't mind I need to speak to Tsunade urgently" Ino said as she attempted to move pass the men.

"My name is Izumo and this is Kotetsu" Izumo said as he wrapped his arms around Ino's hips.

"I'm sure Tsunade can wait till the morning" Kotetsu said.

"It can't now let me go or I will hurt you" Ino threatened.

"I like a girl with fire" Izumo said as he tightened his grip.

"Can't say that I didn't warn you" Ino chuckled as she began to squirm out of Izumo's arms.

Grabbing Izumo's and Kotetsu's arms Ino threw them both into the wall causing them to crash through the wall and left a large hole.

Ino giggled as she heard them yell as they fell to the ground. Tsunade's door swung open with an angry Tsunade in the doorway.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I-I-I'm sorry Tsunade but two men were groping me so I threw them through the wall" Ino stuttered out.

Tsunade's eyes softened and her body relaxed.

"Oh Ino, I'm sorry. Kotetsu and Izumo were drunk so pardon their manners. Come inside and we'll begin to debrief" Tsunade ushered Ino into her office.

Ino walked into Tsunade's office and sat down in the same chair she had sat in three years ago. The office had been furnished differently the last time Ino saw it. The office now had a warmer tone. The walls were a warm yellow with red trim and hardwood flooring. A mini bar was located in corner of the room stalked with various alcoholic beverages. The chair Ino was sitting in had worn out over the years. Tsunade's oak desk had beverage rings from meetings past. Tsunade pulled out a weathered folder from a drawer. The folder was stained with coffee. Briskly flipping trough the pages Tsunade pulled out Ino's papers.

"So lets start with the basics, was the mission a success?" Tsunade asked.

"The mission was a success. I slit the throat of the head of the clan" Ino said with a hint of remorse.

"Good job. Did you collect any data on the clan?" Tsunade asked.

"I was never involved in the with the clans government. I mainly did chores preformed by the women such as cleaning and cooking. However I did learn that the clan had a major rival that they were trying to dispose of" Ino reported.

"They had a rival? Was there an heir to the clan?" Tsunade asked.

"Kisuke had a younger brother named Tatsuhiro. He is twenty-five and doesn't have a girlfriend/wife. The clan had a rival but Kisuke never let me know their name. Kisuke always told me not to worry about those type of things" Ino recalled.

"He has a brother? We'll have to send someone to monitor him. So the mission was a success that is all that matters. You did a fantastic job Ino. Since your mission was so long I advise that you take a little time off to rest and train. I'm proud to inform you that you have been promoted to Jounin. Now go on home and rest. I'll see you soon" Tsunade said as she lead Ino out of the office.

"THANK YOU so much Tsunade. I promise, I won't let you down" Ino said as she scurried down the hallway.

Once back outside Ino let out a sigh and stared at the night sky. Beads of sweat rolled down Ino's fore head as the wind let out a howl. Ino Yamanaka was finally able to go home. Ino checked her watch and let out a sigh.

"Shit it's after midnight. Mom and Dad are probably asleep and I really don't want to deal with them. The loft above the flower shop is easy enough to break into" Ino thought.

Darting through the village Ino made her way towards the family flower shop. Passing Ichiraku Ramen and other places Ino soon found herself in front of the flower shop. Peering through the dark windows Ino felt a horrible chill run through her spine. The phrase that haunted Ino echoed in her head.

"_Shh, Ino everything will be alright_"

"Leave me alone. Please leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE" Ino screamed.

Tears streamed down Ino's face as she clutched her stomach. She couldn't help but sob as the voice invaded her mind. Ino's body shook as she wobbled towards a lamp pole. Ino's sweaty palms grabbed the pole and held herself up.

"Get yourself together Ino. You're a fucking Jounin now. I can't let my emotions effect me. The best way to get into the loft is through the roof. All I have to do is get into the loft and then I'll be fine" Ino thought as she gripped the pole.

Using one last boost of energy Ino propelled herself to jump onto the roof. Once on the roof Ino lifted up the skylight window and let herself into the loft. Darkness enveloped Ino as she stumbled through the loft. Her parents haven't changed the furniture so it was easy to navigate through the darkness.

"The bedroom should be right here" Ino said as she pulled open the bedroom door.

Moonlight shined through the bedroom window. Ino finally saw what she was looking for, her futon. Ino jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers over her body. Not being able to hold on to consciousness any longer Ino slipped away.

"_Shh, Ino everything will be alright_" _the shadow said. Ino turned around only to see darkess._

"_Who's there" Ino said meekly._

"_Shh, Ino everything will be alright_"

_The shadow grabbed Ino and slammed her against the counter._

"_Ino. Ino. Ino wake up. WAKE UP. WAKE UP"_

Gasping for air Ino sat up in her bed. When Ino looked to see who woke her up Ino saw her father smiling down at her. His face had barely changed over the years. Wrinkles had appeared around his eyes and mouth. They showed that he had lived.

"Sweetie you were having a nightmare" Inoichi said.

"I was?" Ino asked.

"Do you want to tell me what is was about?" Inoichi asked.

"No, let's not talk about something like that. Tell me everything that I've missed" Ino smiled as she said this.

"She's hiding something. I'll have to watch her carefully," Inoichi thought.

"Nothing really interesting has happened to me and your mother. I mean we went on some missions that weren't really exciting. Oh wait we did expand the store. We've started shipping in flowers from the village hidden in the mist," Inoichi said.

"Daddy you know that's not what I wanted to hear. What happened to the Akatsuki?" Ino asked.

"Oh so that's what you wanted to hear. Well as you probably know that they were defeated. I'm afraid that I don't know the details dear. It was a classified mission. If you really want to know what happened you would have to ask Team 7. Now enough about what happened to the village. Tell me what happened to you, how was your mission?" Inoichi asked.

"My mission was tough but I think it built character. Just like you always told me. I'm glad I took the mission Dad" Ino said cheerfully. Even as Ino smiled Inoichi noticed that her eyes were sad.

"That's terrific Ino. Now I'm afraid I can't stay. I have a "meeting" with Chouza and Shikaku. Now I know you just got back home but could you go down stairs and manage the shop till I get back?" Inoichi asked.

"Dad, you still have your weekly "meetings"? Well since you asked nicely I'll open shop. Is my apron still in the same place?" Ino asked.

"Oh my darling girl I love you so much! I don't care if I'm ridiculed because I didn't have a boy! I love you so much. Shikaku and Chouza don't have such helpful children! I'm so proud of you!" Inoichi shouted as he picked Ino up and twirled her around.

"Dad put me down, dad I said put me down, DAD I SAID PUT ME DOWN! Thank you now go have fun with your friends. I'll take care of the shop" Ino said.

"My precious flower I'll be back soon, I promise!" Inoichi shouted as he darted down the stairs.

"I swear he has the maturity of a twelve year old," Ino said as she made her way down the stairs.

The smell of fragrant flowers invaded Ino's senses as she walked in to the store. Ino noticed that when her father had said he expanded the store he meant that he added an extra room for planning flower arrangements. The walls were painted pine green with white trim. White plush carpet covered the floor. Calla lilies were abundant around the room. Ino stepped back into the storeroom to get her apron.

"_Shh, Ino everything will be alright_" echoed in her mind.

"Don't think about it, just find your apron. Nothing will happen to you. No one is ever going to hurt me that way again" Ino thought as she maneuvered through the storeroom.

Finding her apron Ino quickly put it on and began taking out the displays. Since it was spring the displays were so colorful. Starting with the tulips Ino made the displays on the store counters and windows. After she finished the tulips Ino repeated the process with Irises. Then Ino moved on to Daffodils.

"Such a pretty flower should not mean unrequited love. I can relate though. Unfortunately my entire life has been filled with unrequited love" Ino mumbled.

Quickly finishing the displays Ino moved the sign so that it said open. Taking her seat behind the counter Ino flipped open a garden magazine that was lying on the counter. As soon as she flipped open the magazine Ino heard the sound of twinkling bells. Turning towards the door Ino saw a sight that almost killed her.

"Sakura we don't need flowers for the nursery. The twins aren't even born yet," a voice said.

**a/n I know I'm mean to end the chapter that way but I will update soon I promise. I would like to know if anyone knows Ino's mother's name or if her mother is even alive. PLEASE REVIEW they compel me to write.**


End file.
